


Care

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “I love you,” he insisted. “And I will take care of you for as long as you need me,” he promised. “And right now, that means taking you from this bed and feed you with your favourite pizza and watching your favourite shows. Okay?”





	Care

Peter rested his back on the door to the room you shared, seeing you curled into a ball in dead silence, staring at nothing for probably more time than he’d find healthy. It was a bad day, he could figure out. Sometimes he wished he could read your mind, understand how it felt to be  _you_.

“Hey,” he sat on the mattress, rubbing your back. “How long has is ben since you left the bed?”

You shrugged dismissively.

“I don’t remember,” you finally whispered. “Is that morning yet?”

He frowned.

“It’s three in the afternoon,” he sat straight. “You’ve been here since yesterday? Have you eaten?”

To your lack of answer, Peter pulled his phone from his pocket. He shouldn’t have left you in the morning. Aunt May would be away for a couple of days and he was supposed to take care of you in the meantime.

“Pepperoni for you?” he rubbed your back, being met by more silence.

It was your flavour. That and Hawaiian, but you usually left the pineapple for a different season of the year.

“Come on,” he put moved a hand to your face, putting your hair behind your ear and noticing how it was clearly tangled. “Sit down, let’s get out of bed.”

“I don’t want to,” you muttered.

Peter tried to hold back any negative expression on his face.

“You need to get up,” he reminded you. “Brush your teeth, take a shower. I’ll brush your hair, what do you think of that? I can try and braid it, you know I’m better than you in that.”

Peter moved to the other side of the bed, pulling your blanket down and grabbing your hands to pull you up.

“And then, we can watch that new movie that came out on Netflix,” he said as you sat up. “Maybe that cartoon you like so much, you’ve been trying to make me watch it for weeks  _now_.”

You just looked at Peter’s face, feeling tears pricking your eyes.

Your brother was generous, always used to put you above himself all the time, especially when you were in bad days.

“Why do you do this?” you finally managed to say. “Why do you…  _Peter_.”

You broke down in tears, falling forward just to have him wrap his arms around you.

“I’m a burden,” you cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” he squeezed you. “You’re not. You’re my sister.”

“ _I’m an obligation_.”

He shook his head, pulling you so he could look at him.

“I do this because I love you,” he affirmed firmly. “And I love you with all my heart. You are my family, you are my sister! You’ve been with me since inside mum’s womb. I’m nothing without you!”

You closed your eyes, hiding your face again.

“I love you,” he insisted. “And I will take care of you for as long as you need me,” he promised. “And right now, that means taking you from this bed and feed you with your favourite pizza and watching your favourite shows. Okay?”

You nodded slightly, feeling him squeeze you, but your brother wasn’t satisfied.

“Okay?” he insisted.

“Okay.”

[Keep reading](http://becaamm.tumblr.com/post/171095188060/care)


End file.
